User talk:Teridax122
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ultraman Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Color Timer page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tsuru23 (Talk) 16:36, December 6, 2009 Monster placement mixup Why are you putting Red King and Pestar in the alien and seijin category? They're monsters, not aliens Answer I'm not I don't now what your talking about, all I do is ediet the pages, I dont even know how to put a page in a section. Response Scroll all the way to the bottom of the aritcles of Red King and Pestar and you will see that they are under Aliens and Seijins, along with Ultra Kaiju whatever Answer OK done that but I still don't see how to put in the Kaiju section. Oh, by the way I never touched Pestar. Asking Hi admin what are you doing?Vegito SS3 06:01, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Answer Fine, thankyou do you need any thing. Ultraman Saga Yo! What's up? Just letting you know that apparently there are two pages of the Ultra Ultraman Saga: *Ultraman Saga(character) -By you *Ultraman Saga (character) - By me Apparently one was created by you, and the other one by me, and both have the same information, but mine has a a gallery section. Well just wanted to say that we should just make one page exist, not two, and we should reach an agreement.PhazonAdictKraid 00:11, December 9, 2011 (UTC)PhazonAdictKraid Answer Um, I don't know mabe my younger brother, who I let use my account, made it not realizing there was already on in existing. Any way I gues i'll just delet the one thar is not yours. OK thanks.Teridax122 03:02, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Who the heck is Ultraman Saga anyway? I don't Know.Teridax122 03:02, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Ultraman Saga is the new Ultra seen in the trailer of the new movie, watch the page in this wikia and you may understand a little. In the movie, the Ultramen Zero, Cosmos and Dyna will not be able to defeat Hyper Zetton by themselves, so they combine into one, single being to defeat him, they become into Ultraman Saga. After Zetton is defeated, he is brought back as the Giant Zetton-bug thing, like most Ultra movies the final boss is always a big, ugly dude. PhazonAdictKraid 02:42, December 19, 2011 (UTC)PhazonAdictKraid Thanks For that info. Boy thats disopointing, me and my bros were hoping for a brand new ultraman not another fusionTeridax122 03:02, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I really thought it was a new Ultra at first too but yeah, it's dissapointing it isn't really, I am tired of Ultraman Zero (I "just" hate his voice a lot, his acting, EVERYTHING of him!, he is OVERRATED and ridiculously overpowered! D: It's not fair for the old Ultras!) and I have only seen him twice, well, I guess it's better than nothing... PhazonAdictKraid 03:19, December 19, 2011 (UTC)PhazonAdictKraid Hmm, to bad that you don't like Zero,Tsuru12 loves Zero,Hahahaha.Teridax122 03:56, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha I hope I don't get banned or fired from this Wikia because of that xD, well I gotta go offline, talk to you soon, good night! PhazonAdictKraid 04:04, December 19, 2011 (UTC)PhazonAdictKraid Something weird is going on I just recently added a lot of stuff in the Land of Light article, but I try to delete the undefined picture and it says I deleted it and all, but when I save and go to the page, it reappears and it doesn't even count as an edit :/, and it also appears in the preview even if it is already deleted PhazonAdictKraid 22:31, December 22, 2011 (UTC) That happens to me to sometimes, but you should be asking Tsusru about this he knows more abou it than I do. Oh, by the way did you make the big time edit on the land of light.Teridax122 22:48, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Ohh alright I will ciontact him. As for the big edit, well I made all that information myself while I was watching the movie, and analyzed pretty much the areas and stuff. I took snapshots from cool places in the movie and I put them in the article, the information I analyzed it myself, and wrote it from my mind...call me a nerd if you want to xD. PhazonAdictKraid 23:07, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh no I wouldn't do that. We have the movie on our computer to. Oh and by the way are you sure Yullian is 2nd in comanned, becuase it's seems more like Ultra father is the 2nd, and also Leo and astra are supposed to be atoped by Ultraman King so that means they would be the next big thing.Teridax122 23:21, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Ultraman King rules the Land of Light. Yullian, being the daughter of Ultraman King and the princess, would obviously be second in command. Zoffy is King's grandson, he is the highest ranking of the Ultra Brothers and a leader at the Land of Light. Father of Ultra is the Supreme Commander of the Space Garrison, not the Land of Light, he is commanded by Ultraman King, as seen when in an episode or movie of Mebius he told Father to make a group of Elite soldiers, so is easy to see that King is in fact the leader of the bunch and even he commanded the construction of the Space Guard. Astra, Leo, Taro and 80 are teachers at the Land of Light, they have little connection with the government, and they are featured because they are members of the Ultra Brothers, also Leo and Astra are not from the Land of Light, nor family members of the King. PhazonAdictKraid 23:29, December 22, 2011 (UTC) No no, Leo and Astra where adopted by Ultraman King.Teridax122 23:32, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Ohhh I didn't know that. Then that makes them Princes at the Land of Light, but I guess Yullian is second in command due to her being from his blood. Also when they went to the Land of Light, Yullian without a doubt was already with a rank around... it all depends on the primogeniture really, any ideas of how much age does the Ultras have? PhazonAdictKraid 23:37, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Well no, But if Yullian is Older than Leo, wich I doubt, that would make 80 older than him as since 80 and Yullian are boy and girl friend, well that is most likly that is since they were in a manga, any way 80 couldn't be older than Leo because Leo came first series wise and they say only the newst/youngset members of the space garrision are sent to ert. Though Leo wasn't part of the space garrision at the time he must have been old enough to stay since Ultra Seven didn't tell him to leave.Teridax122 23:48, December 22, 2011 (UTC) 80 and Yullian are boyfriend and girlfriend, they make a great couple. Leo and Yullian's age is really unknown, aswell as 80's age. Thinking about it, every Ultra that is sent to Earth is actually younger as time passes, the newest members of the Space Garrison are Mebius and Zero, both are very young, so I guess your theory is quite acceptable, as for Leo he was told to stay because Seven himself was unable to defend Earth because he received a lot of damage, but I really have no idea, the ages of the Ultras is confusing, I will investigate if I can find their ages, if there is of course. PhazonAdictKraid 00:16, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay, Good luck.Teridax122 00:23, December 23, 2011 (UTC) I searched everywhere, and it seems the Ultras' age are yet to be revealed, the closest I arrived was a bunch of made-up information in the Godzilla Wiki, but aside from that, nothing. PhazonAdictKraid 00:35, December 23, 2011 (UTC) You know mabey Ultraman fans could make demands for the ages to be reveiled in a magazien.Teridax122 00:37, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Really that is possible? There is a magazine of Ultraman? PhazonAdictKraid 00:39, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Possible, I mean Ultraman Jack got his name because fanz wanted to know who he was right.Teridax122 01:07, December 23, 2011 (UTC) It could be, but Jack got his name due to licensing issues Tsuburaya had, and they threw a contest to vote for a name for the new Ultra... seriously those kids choosed such a lame name in my opinion, now I know why Jack gets beaten up all the time by monsters. PhazonAdictKraid 01:13, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Yes, Jack's name was determined by a bunch of kids in a magazine contest. So it is possible for other entries to be accepted as well. By the way, I believe this conversation should be moved to the chat room which I just installed, because it is rather quick-paced. The chatroom button is right above your list of badges.--Tsuru23-- 01:23, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, I will try to use the Chat Room, it does not work good with my browser Internet Explorer, I will give it a shot though ;) PhazonAdictKraid 01:29, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Ultraman ages Yo! Remember when we were looking for the ages of the Ultras? I found them. PhazonAdictKraid 04:37, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Really? OH this is great! What are the ages and if can't tell me add the link to website on your next reply.Teridax122 05:12, December 24, 2011 (UTC) If You are their Phazon you need to reply now because I have to get to be at Midenight.Teridax122 05:28, December 24, 2011 (UTC) I will show it to you tomorrow, I PROMISE, is 2:00AM here and my eyes are burning in red, sorry for the late reply :/ PhazonAdictKraid 06:01, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay Thanks, gotta go.Teridax122 06:04, December 24, 2011 (UTC) I am a man of word, here are the ages of the Ultras, be sure to add them to their respective infoboxes: *Father of Ultra: 160,000 years old *Mother of Ultra: 140,000 years old *Ultraman King: Around 300,000 years old *Zoffy: 25,000 years old *Ultraman: 20,000 years old *Ultra seven: 17,000 years old *Jack: 19,000 years old *Ace: 15,000 years old *Taro: 12,000 years old *Ultraman Leo: 10,000 years old *Astra: Same as Leo *Ultraman 80 is very young!: 8,000 years old. I wont be able to come online nor today or tomorrow, I will be very busy with the holidays the next two days. HAPPY HOLIDAYS to you and Tsuru :) PhazonAdictKraid 15:55, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay thanks, Merry Chirtsmass!Teridax122 16:02, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Asking Hey admin can i say something to you please remove the template category on monster aliens and ultras thxVegito SS3 14:01, December 28, 2011 (UTC) What templates?Teridax122 21:11, December 28, 2011 (UTC) look on the articles you had made there's a template category removed it please :D Vegito SS3 05:31, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Do you mean this template?Teridax122 21:09, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Not that one let me give you a link later Vegito SS3 04:33, December 30, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking and... ...don't you think the Main Page should be fixed? I mean, to make it look better, and add additional stuff, and maybe the site should have an icon that says "Ultraman Wiki" with an Ultraman related picture... something like this. Maybe is better to do it when the Wiki grows more. PhazonAdictKraid 21:51, December 29, 2011 (UTC)\ I agrea, and actully the wiki did have that but then wikia chaged it's program so all that was lost Tsuru has been looking into this and he is getting clouse to figuring out how to work the program. Oh by the way did you see the color timer that has been added the tabs on the wiki?Teridax122 22:27, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Hmmmm alright. I haven't noticed it, I still see the "W" of Wikia. However, when I switched to Google Chrome, I saw it, and looks good :) PhazonAdictKraid 23:46, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Something a little awkward... Yo! Happy New Year! :D I left for a few days because I was busy, I wasn't home, and my computer is messed up a lot, I lost all data... Anyways I am back, and well while I was around the Wiki, are you really sure the "Movie Kaiju" section up is necessary? I mean, there is already a Ultra Kaiju section and the monsters that appear are the same....PhazonAdictKraid 04:13, January 3, 2012 (UTC) I don't know what you're talking about bro. What Movie Kaiju section? P.S Happy New Year to You to, and sorry to hear about your computer, Good-night.Teridax122 04:35, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Yup, well you know in the Wiki navigation page, it says "Popular Pages", "Ultra Kaiju", "Movie Kaiju", well the Movie Kaiju section is no really necessary. And well about my computer, it needs to be fixed before school starts, I am kinda creeped out, the problem is someone had the big evil guts and used my computer while I was away, and changed the password without permise, and I am using a Guest user that has no data at all, it sucks a lot, is like using a new computer but not at the same time, feels bad man. PhazonAdictKraid 04:42, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Okay I'll talk to Tsuru about the Movie Kaiju thing, and about your computer, do know who changed your password, if don't know who did it I hope you find out who it was.Teridax122 02:02, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Copy pasted stuff Yo! Sup bro? I just saw a message that was left on the Ultraman Wiki talk. And you know, I kind agree with the poster, some articles have to be deleted and written from zero again because they have been copy pasted right away from either Wikipedia or the Monster Archives, I recommend to read it right away. PhazonAdictKraid 21:34, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Hai thar Yo! What's up? Hey man, if you haven't seen me online lately is because you know,''' school started '''this week, and high school is a pain, homeworks almost daily, oral projects, in other words my teachers are preparing us for university. Also my computer is kinda messed up, I lost around 20 images I was going to add in articles and I lost a lot of data such as Ultraman episodes and movies. And seriously I feel kinda messed up, using a different user in the computer, doesn't feel cool >.> PhazonAdictKraid 22:11, January 13, 2012 (UTC) I don't know if I should feel sorry or jealus about you in high shcool Me Tsuru are home shcooled so we don't get ant exitment.Oh and the reason you havn't seen me latly is because the internet over where i I'm at the moment is going on and of, it just started to get better so I did some edits on ultramen Powered and Nice, I gave them templates. Oh great the Internet is buging out again, well see yah.Teridax122 04:58, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Don't feel nor sorry nor jealous, always and when you get a good job and you are healthy and happy, nothing else matters in this world. And yeah the internet is a pain sometimes, it's just the way things are, and the templates are great!. Hehehehe, by the way, I was thinking and maybe Goji73 should be an administrator? He is the #2 Top User, makes great edits and creates quality pages almost daily, is responsible, maybe you should speak out with Tsuro about it, I am sure he would be a good one. PhazonAdictKraid 19:18, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Goji73 is administrator, Tsuru made him one shortly after you, and if you get this, I wasn't abil to responed becuase of the #@$^%$%%$% intrenet.Teridax122 03:59, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm, the internet sucks sometimes, it also depende in the air pressure, localization, etc. Anyways I just broke up with my girlfriend, so I feel inspired to work again in the Wiki, I will distract my mind as much as possible to calm my depression, I will try to find the lost data from my previous user in my computer, watch every Ultraman movie and take pictures of it, and get to work again like naturally. PhazonAdictKraid 00:28, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Well good luck with your computer, oh and sorry about your breack up.Teridax122 01:04, January 17, 2012 (UTC) What the- Have you heard of the SOPA and PIPA stuff? It's a mess!!!!!!!!!!!PhazonAdictKraid 01:46, January 18, 2012 (UTC) I'v been getting the adds and looked at it but since I'm a moron I don't understand what the're saying, Tsuru has it once but didn't look in to it becuase it was bed time. Any way if you know what it means please let me and Tsuru know, and please make sure to inform Tsuru first becuase I'm have no computer or video games for two days because of shcool, so the only thing I can do is chat for the next two days, so now edits for me for a while. good night.Teridax122 04:46, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Responce OK, I will stop. But the only time I've swore was on phazonadictraid's talk page. It's not like I'm the only one though... yao l. 00:08, February 20, 2012 (UTC) I understand now. Thanks for notifying me! yao l. 05:29, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Reply I only warned them, but did not actually participate in banning the users. Also, I am unaware of them with English problems. yao l. 23:28, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Responce I have no idea, you should ask phazonadictraid, he made the page. I'm pretty sure this is just some stupid kid making rumors, I have never even heard of them in the encyclopedias. yao l. 22:11, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Weaponizer Page Dude, did you even watch the weaponizer episode before making the page? The history is completely incorrect and not to mention you said they were controled by "mad scientists" instead of the dinosauroids Adam and Eve. I will fix the page later, but why didn't you use the infobox provided anyway? yao l. 02:28, March 14, 2012 (UTC) here's something good to know... Monster Archives has a LLOOOOOONG history of terrible Kaiju info. Trust 'em as far as you can throw 'em.yao l. 20:59, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Keep in mind the attack's names in the Kaiju articles in MA are made-up too. PhazonAdictKraid 21:50, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Okay, thanks for letting me know that, but just for the record the stats on monster archives arn't that off as you say the are. And also, just saynig, it was the only place that had info on the weaponizer I could find, and it's very hard to find the episode with english subs.Teridax122 16:10, March 15, 2012 (UTC)